Fuel management systems which monitor fuel usage by vehicles and record the identity and other particulars of vehicles being fueled are known. The Fuelomat (Trade Mark) automated fuel management system is commercially available from Del Pak Systems Ltd. A subsidiary of Orpak Industries (1983) Ltd. of Israel, the present applicant/assignee. Patents showing fuel management systems include the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,156,198; 4,846,233; 4,469,149; 4,263,945; 4,109,686 and 3,642,036.